This invention relates to a bed sheet stay and more particularly to a bedsheet stay employed to hold in place the corner of a sheet tucked between a mattress and a box spring.
Due to recent changes in the depths of mattresses many fitted sheets are too small for the beds with the result that many persons are returning to the use of flat sheets. But the disadvantages of flat sheets, which the fitted sheets were designed to overcome, are now faced once again by the consumer. Such problems are the sheets become pulled loose during use, wrinkled bedding surfaces, and complete resetting of the sheets after each use.